


The other woman

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ... and Cap swears!!, Blackmail, Break Up, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Phil is not a nice person, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is married and Clint is the "other woman."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Clint/Phil, infidelity](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=38135529#t38135529)
> 
>  
> 
> Phil is married (spouse can be male or female), and Clint is the "other woman."
> 
> Extras:  
> +10 if there's Clint + Natasha BroTP.

Natasha waited outside Coulson's office. She stood in a corner where she could see the door but someone who opened the door wouldn't see her right away.

Fifteen minutes later she saw Clint leaving the office. Dammit, she knew it. He was there again. She stepped back into the shadow and waited till he was gone. He had to take the other corridor and wouldn't have to pass her. She gave Coulson another five minutes before she knocked at his door. 

“Enter.” She heard his voice and turned the doorknob. The window was open but she could still smell what had happened here mere minutes ago. 

“Agent Romanov, what can I do for you?” Coulson asked friendly and smiled at her with his patented empty smile. 

“To cut a long story short, you need to stop that.” She said and stared down at the sitting man.

“I don't know what you're talking about, Agent.” He replied and leaned back in his desk chair. 

“You need to stop that unhealthy relationship with Barton.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. 

“Agent Romanov, you're exceeding your authorities.” Coulson cocked his head and folded his hands over his belly.

“Really? Do I?” She went to his desk and took the framed picture that lay face down on the surface. With a long look at the happy smiling family on it she placed it so Coulson could see it. He, his wife Sonja and their three children. 

“That's... it's nothing serious.” Coulson finally said. 

“And that's where you're wrong. Terribly wrong. It may be nothing serious for you, Sir, but it is for him.” She placed her hands on the desk and glared furiously at him. “I don't know why, but for him it's real.” 

“What do you want to tell me, Agent?” 

“God, Coulson, are you really this dumb? He loves you. He still has the hope that, someday, you two could be together.”

“But it's only sex. I've...” 

“Did you ever tell him?” She spat and paced in front of Coulson's desk.

“No, but he knows that.” He tried to defend himself.

“Wrong again.” Natasha finally flopped down on the visitor's chair. “Do you actually have an idea how much you hurt him?” 

“I don't hurt him. I've never done anything to hurt him.”

“No? When you drive home to your family in the evenings and he lies alone in his empty quarter, when your wife comes to visit you and you play happy family together, when he sees you with your children, you don't think that could hurt him?” 

“But I've never done anything to encourage him.” 

“You're an intelligent man, Coulson. You've read Clint's file. You _know_ that he's emotionally starved. His father, his brother, the guys from the orphanage, the guys from the circus, his mentors, the guys from his time with the army... and then you came along and you've been nice to him.”

Natasha waited for Coulson to say something but the man kept quiet and stared at his fingers.

“He really loves you and that's why he's willing to share you with your wife, that's why he's willing to wait for you. And even if he doesn't want to admit it, it hurts him. He doesn't deserve this nor does your wife and your children.”

“Why do you even care, Agent Romanov?” Coulson finally asked and looked at her.

“Clint is my best friend. But I don't want to see him hurting any longer. You stop this or I'll do it.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips together.

“What...” 

“I'll give you one month. If you don't quit that relationship with him then your wife will get some pictures and tapes.” 

“And you don't think it would hurt him even more when I dump him?” Coulson asked now with a slight smirk. 

“Yes, it will hurt him. But in the end it's better. He doesn't deserve this. He deserves someone who loves him in return, who's there for him, he doesn't deserve to be fucked over your desk and then thrown out, he doesn't deserve to be the _other woman_.”

“He never complained about our office quickies.” Coulson shrugged.

“Of course not. That's the only way he can have you.” 

“He loves it when I bend him over the desk.” He said and Natasha snorted.

“You really don't know anything about him, do you?” She glared at him and if looks could kill Coulson would've burned to ash right now. “Everyone who takes a look at him thinks Clint likes it a little bit rough but he doesn't. He's the most vanilla guy I've ever met. I know what he really likes, Coulson, he told me. Do you remember the mission in Johannesburg? He told me everything about it. And I mean _everything_. The day before the extraction team got you and you two stayed the whole day in bed, he told me about the cuddling and the kisses and the slow love making, his words, not mine, to fall asleep together and to wake up together. _That's_ what he really likes. And that's what he deserves. He deserves someone who makes him happy.” 

“What if I don't quit with him?” Coulson asked and licked his lips.

“The first one who gets to know is Director Fury, then your wife and your children. Your parents, your in-laws, your siblings, your neighbors, your children's teachers.”

“You want to blackmail me?” 

“If it's necessary.” She nodded. “One month, Coulson.” Natasha stood and looked down at the man behind the desk. 

“What if...” 

“I know people, Coulson. If something happens to me or to Clint...” She smiled. She knew that she didn't have to finish the sentence. 

 

 

Natasha was already in her bed when she heard someone knock at her door. With a sigh she closed the book she read and padded barefoot to the door. 

“Nat?” she heard a voice before she arrived at the door. It was Clint. She opened the door and found him outside. He seemed really miserable right now.

“Do you... can I...” he started and she could hear him slur slightly. He wasn't sober. 

“Come in.” He entered her quarter and flopped down in her armchair. 

“Oh god, Clint. You look like something the cat dragged in,” she said and shook her head. “What happened?” 

“Phil... he...” Clint started and then she saw a tear leave his eye and run over his face. 

“What happened?” She repeated and hunkered down in front of him, took his hands in hers.

“He dumped me. He said, he can't do this anymore. He still loves his wife and he wants to be only with her.” Clint murmured quietly. 

“Oh, Clint.” She leaned forward and wrapped her arm around his neck, pulled him down in an embrace and he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. 

“Come on. Come with me,” she said and led him to her bed. She removed his shoes and then laid down beside him, an arm around his shoulders. His head leaned on her arm and she could feel him sob. She covered them both with her blanket before she stroked his face. “Tell me what happened.”


	2. Chapter 2

**A few months later**

“... hope you don't mind to share your boyfriend, Legolas, but I need him to try on his new uniform.” Natasha could hear Tony say when she left the elevator and she couldn't repress a tiny smile but then she stopped in her tracks when she heard another voice. And she could hear the poison in this voice.

“Don't worry, Stark, he's used to share.” Natasha entered the living room to find Steve half risen from the couch where he sat together with Clint and stare at Coulson with a strange expression on his face. The smile on Clint's face froze and the snarky comment he sure as hell had on hand stuck in his throat. He looked like someone had slapped him and Tony, who stood behind the couch, pressed his lips together, the smirk he had had on his face vanished. Bruce and Thor shared a worried look but stayed on their part of the couch.

Clint's face went blank and he carefully rose as well and left the living room without another comment. Tony looked at Steve, opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again just to close it a second later. 

“Coulson,” Natasha hissed and looked at him angrily. 

“Yeah... uhm... we better...” Bruce started but when he saw Natasha's look he shut up and stayed where he was. 

“Agent Romanov,” Coulson turned around and cocked his head, his expression bland as usual but when he saw the anger in her eyes he at least had the decency to flinch slightly. No one would've seen it, no one who wasn't Natasha or Clint at least but it was there.

“What did I tell you about hurting Clint again?” she pressed through her teeth and prowled over to the couch where Coulson still sat. 

“Agent...” He wanted to rise but one of Natasha's deadly glares could even hold back the infamous Agent Coulson.

“I've told you if you ever hurt him again you will regret it. I've listened to it far too long and my patience is about to run out. You need to know that Agent Coulson here,” she turned her head and looked at Tony and Steve now, “used to cheat on his wife. He had an affair with Clint. I know that you know, Steve, Clint told me. But I guess it's news for you, Tony, Bruce, Thor.” She looked at the other two Avengers.

“Agent Romanov!” Coulson spat and glared at Natasha now.

“This was the last straw, Coulson. I've told you a few times to leave him alone. You're like a three years old that doesn't want to drink its hot chocolate but spits in it so no one else wants to drink it as well. You can't bear that Clint is happy without you, that he moved on, that he found someone to love, someone who loves him back the way he deserves, the way they both deserve. You always make digs at him and now it's enough!”

“It's not enough!” Coulson snarled and stared at Natasha. “He turned Captain America gay and...” 

“What?!” Steve, Thor, Tony and Bruce asked all at the same time.

“With all due respect, Agent, but that was impossible, my father already took care of that,” Tony snorted and Coulson glared now at the genius.

“He's right. First of all, he didn't turn me gay, Agent Coulson. I knew that I'm bisexual long before Clint was born and I had _relationships_ with both, men and women, back then. And then, it was me who asked Clint out not the other way round. And one last thing, what _I_ do is my business and if I want to do a whole football team then it's still my business and not yours!” No one had seen Cap this angry in ages if ever.

“Like I've said, if you ever hurt him again you will regret it. The next time you make a comment about Clint and his relationship with Steve Director Fury will learn about you cheating and I know that he's Junior's godfather. I'm not sure that he would like it. And the next one would be your wife.” Natasha folded her arms in front of her chest and Steve, who stood beside her, did the same. And then Tony came over to her other side and copied their gesture as well. 

“Fine. If it's that way you want to play it.” Coulson spat and went to the elevator.

“Coulson,” Natasha called after him before he could enter the car. “Don't forget, I still know people and you can't get rid of all of the Avengers. So... don't hurt Clint. Don't try anything.” 

He threw a last glance in their direction and when the door closed Tony looked at Natasha.

“So, our virtuous Agent is a cheater,” Tony smirked and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“Jarvis, do you know where Clint is?” Steve asked.

“Yes, sir. He's on the upper sun deck.” The AI answered and Steve thanked him and left as well. 

“I've never imagined him to be a sore loser,” Bruce said slowly and looked at Natasha, a brow raised. 

“He never wanted to break up with Clint. I've forced him. I couldn't see Clint hurting any longer and so I've held a gun to his head and forced him to dump him, so to speak.” Natasha shrugged.

“You forced him?” Tony's brows hit his hairline.

“It was necessary. He... You all know Coulson. How nice he can be. It was all 'Soon we can be together, Clint' and 'When my children are old enough to understand it I'll leave her, Clint' and 'I need just a bit more time, Clint'. And Clint believed him. But Coulson is one of those guys who never intended to leave his wife and his children and definitely not for another guy. He loves his life as it is way too much to give it up.” 

“Hmm, I've never expected something like this,” Bruce admitted and Natasha nodded. 

“That's what I try to tell you. Coulson wants everything. His wife, his children, his house, his dog, his car... and his _other woman_. And he never gave a flying fuck how much he hurt Clint with it. The problem was, Clint was really in love with him and he had done everything for him, even go against everything he himself wanted just for the tiny hope to be together with him some day. But that would've never happened. Coulson's way too selfish to give up his perfect little life.”

“And Clint wouldn't have broken up with him?” Tony asked and went to the bar in the back of the living room to get some whiskey.

“No. That's why I had to force Coulson to do it.” 

“And what about Clint?” Thor wanted to know and went to the bar where Tony poured him a glass of whiskey as well. 

“I've told him. He was angry, god was he angry but he forgave me and I know that he knows that it was for his own good. And what can I say, he's so happy with Cap and finally gets what he deserves.” 

“Well, no one can say that there's a more sickeningly cute couple than the two of them,” Tony smirked and Natasha had to concentrate to not roll her eyes but she knew that he was right.

“I just want you to know, you know, in case something happens.” 

Tony leaned back against the counter and snorted. “Fuck SHIELD. We're his team and we have his back and if he wants to he can quit this moment and I can officially hire him for Stark Industries. He could become a full-time Avenger, get a bigger paycheck and all the amenities SI provides _and_ he doesn't have to worry about Fury or Agent ever again. And in addition, SI doesn't have one of those stupid fraternization regulations.”

“Maybe you should talk to him about it,” Bruce said. He had taken Tony's offer and was officially a scientist in SI's R&D team.

“Yeah, maybe I will do that,” Tony said and emptied his tumbler. “And he doesn't even need to call me boss,” he added grinning.

“Talk to him about it, Tony,” Natasha nodded. She left the living room to go down to her room. She needed to make a few calls. Just in case. 

 

 

Steve found Clint on the sun deck, sitting cross-legged at one of the deck chairs and staring down at the city. 

“I'm sorry,” he murmured as soon as Steve was within earshot and when he raised his brow the archer looked up to him. 

“Why are you sorry?” Steve asked and sat down at the same deck chair and took Clint's hands.

“He... now he drew you into all this fucked up shit as well,” Clint said, licked his lips and cast his eyes down. Steve reached over to him, cupped his face with his hand and forced him to look up.

“You don't have to be sorry for anything, Clint. It wasn't your fault that he... that he's such an...” Steve deliberated for a few seconds but he didn't find a more appropriate word than, “...asshole.”

He saw a small smile on Clint's face. 

“C'mere.” Steve pulled Clint over to him and into a hug and stroked his back. “I love you, Clint. And nothing what he does or says will change that, you get me?” 

He felt Clint nod against his chest and then wrap his arms around his chest to hold onto him. “I love you, Steve.” Clint eventually said. “What he said... it hurt...” he looked up and Steve saw a tear in his eyes. “I would've waited for him. But he never really wanted me. He just wanted... he just wanted a quick fuck, never me. And now... now he says all this things...” 

“He's just jealous. He has realized that he has lost the most amazing and wonderful man and he's jealous. Ignore him, Clint, because that's what I intend to do. Just be aware that I love you be there for you and that Natasha loves you and that you have friends and a team that has your back.”

“Thank you, Steve.” Clint whispered against Steve's chest and he looked down at him.

“What for?” he asked, baffled.

“Just for being you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
